Psychologie charnelle
by Pushii
Summary: Drago Malefoy et Elladora Hillman se sont mariés, suite à leur relation. Malgré tout, leurs différends subsistent. Elladora, pour améliorer leur situation instable ne voit qu'une solution : avoir un enfant. Avec ou sans consentement paternel.


JE suppose que c'est un sujet qui change un peu de ce qu'on peut retrouver ici ) Dans cette fic, je raconterai principalement la vie de Drago post-Voldemort, mais aussi celles des autres, ceux de l'Ordre du Phénix entre autres : La vie de la nouvelle génération... ecétéra D

Résumé [ à lire 

Drago Malefoy et Elladora Hillman se sont mariés, suite à leur relation. Leurs parents les ayant poussés à l'union ultime, ils vivent alors dans le manoir Malefoy, délaissé par ses anciens occupants. Malgré tout, les deux protagonistes ont quelques différends. Elladora ne supporte pas la défaite, Drago, quant à lui, serait incapable d'amour. Pour remettre de l'ordre dans tout ceci, Elladora ne voit qu'une seule solution : avoir un enfant.

**Chapitre 1 :**

La phrase cinglante résonna dans la chambre aux murs capitonnés comme une guillotine :

- Tu n'aurais pas grossi, par hasard ?

Le silence, morne, lourd de menaces s'installa alors entre les deux époux. Madame Malefoy avait elle bien entendu ? Son mari osait-il la critiquer, elle, et son physique svelte, désirable ? Non mais ! C'était trop ! Elladora se leva avec peine de son lit et se planta devant son mari, Drago.

- Regarde moi dans les yeux, Drago ! La plus belle femme au monde se laisserait-elle aller volontairement ?

- Mais non voyons… Je disais juste que, cette… euh…

Il cherchait ses mots, tâtonnant, parce qu'il savait à quel point elle pouvait devenir insupportable par pur plaisir.

- Cette jolie protubérance au niveau de ton ventre, là… Tu es sûre, ma chérie, que ce n'est pas du laisser-aller ?

- Du laisser-aller, du laisser-aller !!! hurla t'elle, hystérique. Je ne suis pas grosse ! Si c'est ce que tu insinues… D'ailleurs, ils disent dans Sorcière Hebdo que…

- … Ca y est, qu'est ce qu'ils disent dans Sorcière Hebdo ENCORE ? lâcha son mari, lassé.

Cette querelle dura quelques minutes, puis les deux époux s'allongèrent sur le lit, pour s'offrir une détente méritée. Elladora se mit sur le coté pour faire face à Drago, et elle murmura timidement :

- Drago… ?

- Hmoui ? grommela t'il, ce qui n'avait rien de bien engagent.

- Je suis enceinte.

* * *

- Alors… comment va-t-on l'appeler ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ella. Je ne veux pas d'enfant.

Elladora resta interloquée quelques instants. Elle se leva du canapé où elle était allongée et fit un grand effort sur elle-même pour ne pas gifler Drago.

- Tu es un monstre !

- Comment ça, un monstre ! J'ai bien le droit de ne pas vouloir de descendance !

- Egoïste ! Et mes envies à moi ? tu y penses ?

- C'est plus compliqué que cela…..

- Oh que non monsieur Malefoy ! Ce n'est pas compliqué du tout !

- …

- Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Tu n'as jamais aimé, que je sache. Tu t'es marié parce qu'on t'y obligeait.

Il resta muet.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Drago. Le silence est une forme de consentement. Tu m'aimes ?

- … je…

Elladora patienta un moment, puis se détourna et sortit précipitamment. Dans le dédale de couloir de pierres, elle tournait à gauche, puis à droite, réprimant sévèrement un sanglot. Elle s'arrêta alors d'un coup, entendit des pas précipités derrière elle. Elle fut prise de panique, et entra dans une salle de bain. Ne se souciant plus du luxe démodé et excessif des pièces du manoir. « Et cela ne fait que trois mois de mariage…… » Soupira t'elle. Elle s'empressa sur le battant des toilettes et y déglutit tout ce qu'elle avait pu avaler.

On cogna violemment à la porte.

- Ella ! Ella chérie, ouvre !

- Non mais ! T'as fini oui ??? Laisse moi ! Casse toi ! Espèce de lâche !

- Sois un peu plus poli ou je te jure que tu le regretteras !

- Eh ben ramène ton p'tit cul ! J'le botterais volontiers !

Après ces paroles, elle éclata en sanglots à terre. Drago parvint à pénétrer dans la salle de bain, et lorsqu'il vit son épouse, en larmes, et son petit ventre rebondi, il ne put résister. Instinctivement, il la leva, lui nettoya la bouche et l'étreint fermement en lui caressant le dos. Elladora était maintenant secouée de spasmes tant ses sanglots étaient forts. Elle parvint tout de même à lui murmurer :

- Tu ne m'aimes pas….

- Mais si je t'aime. Tu es bête. Arrête ces enfantillages….

- Je te déteste.

- Et bien nous sommes deux alors… Allez, viens. Calme toi s'il te plait. Chut…

Ils restèrent longtemps sur le carrelage anthracite de la salle d'eau. Enfin, après que sa crise fut passée, Elladora reprit l'usage de la parole, calmement. Elle lâcha :

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre. Un vicieux, un salaud….

- Si tu le dis.

- Alors, dis moi juste une chose Drago.

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi malgré tout cela, tu restes parfait ?

- …

- Et pourquoi je t'aime ? Hm ? Si tout ce que tu es capable de me donner, c'est de la peine et du chagrin…

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que commencent les histoires d'amour, d'habitude ? dit-il avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

De toute façon, tout était de sa faute. De la faute d'Elladora, s'entend. Drago pensait que c'était uniquement par la faute de son épouse qu'il se retrouvait avec cet enfant sur les bras. Enfin… Etait-il humain de paraître aussi désirable? Et pourquoi ses lèvres devaient-elles être aussi parfaites et rouges ? La moindre vue de celles ci lui emmenait au cerveau les plus intimes rêves. Ses mains… ses mains, si fines et douces, et sa peau blanche. En plus de cela, elle avait une chevelure parfaite. Si brune, si soyeuse….

Si elle n'était pas aussi belle, oui, si elle ne lui inspirait pas tant de désir… Mais de toute manière, essayait-il de se convaincre, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un jouet. Du plaisir physique à l'état pur…

Assis sur le divan capitonné, il l'observait, près du feu. Elle avait un petit sourire et lisait tranquillement un roman. Comme il en avait envie, là… maintenant. Il se leva sans faire de bruit, puis s'approcha de la table ou elle demeurait assise à pas feutrés. Il lui effleura les épaules, elle se retourna. En guise d'avances, il ne reçut qu'un regard triste et plein de reproches. Il avait compris qu'il n'aurait qu'à ruminer son désir.

Alors…. Alors si ce n'était que physique, pourquoi cela lui serrait le cœur de la voir triste ? Il se sentit tellement coupable envers elle et l'enfant qu'elle portait, qu'il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi s'il n'était pas aussi orgueilleux. L'avenir du petit n'était pas tout tracé…


End file.
